


Birthday gift

by Rebeliz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Skye have been secretly dating for a while, or have they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think these two would make one of the sweetest couple of all times and there aren't enough fics about them.

Somewhere along these last few months I’d forgotten that my birthday was coming up but I force myself to hide my own confusion as my friends present me with a two floor cake and Coulson places a birthday hat on top of my head.

It’s surreal to have superheroes and such a brave group of people singing the _happy birthday_ song to me and I should be grateful to have them in my life because as odd as it is, we are a family of sorts but the more they smile the less happy I feel.

My family was almost at my reach, I had them for a second and then I lost them all over again.

“Happy birthday.” Jemma nervously places a neatly wrapped gift in my hands.

“You shouldn’t have but thank you.” She kisses my cheek and her hands linger on my neck before she steps back a blushing mess.

“It’s just a little thing really.” She tries to brush the gesture off and that’s how I know that what I’ll find in here will be the total opposite, Jemma tends to be extremely thoughtful. “But please wait until you’re alone to open it.”

I’m actually grateful for her request and I decide to do the same with the rest of the gifts that follow Jemma’ cue. This is the first time I’m celebrating my actual birthday and Natasha is the one to remind me of that fact later in the night. But this is a celebration and eventually the party gets started. Fitz is kind enough to let me know that invitation were sent out, which it’s pretty clear once I get a good look around and take in all the suits and fancy dresses flying around, and I’m glad that Pepper forced me to suit up today as well, even if I had no idea of why.

I’m not an Avenger exactly but I’ve been a part of a couple of missions with them and Stark gave me a floor in the Tower, which I often use on my far in between days off and when I’m here.

Coulson asks me to dance and his reassuring words make me feel a bit better about not having my father here. He’s right, my father is doing well and it’s his best option. After two songs I go straight to the bar though and down a glass of scotch before I feel her presence by my side again.

“I thought you loved parties,” Natasha smirks as she places the tiniest of gifts in the palm of my left hand.

“I do.” She shakes her head, seeing right through me as she usual does. “I know this may come as a surprise but I don’t actually enjoy to be the center of attention.”

“It’s not a surprise.” She runs the tips of her fingers over her naked shoulder and for the first time tonight I allow myself to really look at her, which I have been avoiding until now.

A topless green dress hugs her body, accentuating her hips and pushing her breasts tightly together, her hair is up in a neat bun and she’s wearing heels high enough to place her eye to eye with me. I breathe in deeply, swallowing the need to reach out and touch her, the need to kiss that deep red lipstick away from her lips.

“You’re drooling.” She teasingly says but she hasn’t moved her hand from her shoulder yet, she’s deliberately doing this.

“And you’re enjoying it too much.”

“I am.” She admits with a nod and I laugh at her straightforwardness. The sight of her makes my mouth go dry and the impulse of leaning forward and close the distance between us is almost too big to ignore. I barely manage to turn back to the bar and order another scotch.

“Careful,” she softly warns me. “You don’t want to be that birthday girl.”

“What birthday girl?” My scotch arrives but I don’t pick it up as I stare at her. She looks at me and for a moment I believe that she’s going to reach out to me but she looks towards the dance floor instead.

Steve Rogers is all laughs as Sharon Carter tries to teach him how to dance without a routine, Bruce Banner dances carefully with Jane Foster since Thor can’t really leave Asgard to attend a birthday party.

“Care to dance?” I look to my right to find Sam Wilson offering his arm to Natasha and her accepting his invitation without so much of a glance towards me.

We’re not here together, we chose to hide this, we both agreed that we deserve something that it’s completely ours and not the team’, but it stings to see Sam’ hands on her waist as she laughs close to his ear anyway.

This pain is new to me because recently I’ve discovered that all those boyfriends and girlfriends from my past weren’t love, no, they were simply the people I had to meet before I met Natasha.

I down the scotch without an ounce of doubt and look away where Jemma is dancing with Bobbie, the image makes me smile because if anyone deserves to have Jemma’s affections I’m glad that someone is Bobbie. Coulson is dancing with May but both of them are shooting me hard glances that I can’t quite read.

Looking down at my empty glass I notice that the liquor has started bumping through my veins making me feel hot and courageous.

“You look dumb,” Clint says before he orders a beer, his tie is already undone and his shirt is out of his pants.  

“Stupid hat.” I mumble but knowing well that I won’t take it off. It’d hurt Coulson’s feelings and I can’t have that.

“Not because of the hat.” He laughs as he steps backwards and then disappears behind Mack and Hunter.

I look back to where Natasha is still dancing with Sam and catch the moment he whispers something in her ear and she throws her head back laughing out loud and it’s that sound that makes something shift within me. But Clint’ words suddenly hit me and I look around the floor to have most of the stares quickly avoid my gaze and I laugh softly to myself because they all know, and if everyone knows then there is absolutely no reason to hide anything anymore.

So I leave the glass on the bar, fix my blazer and take a deep breath. She sees me over Sam’ shoulder and I can see the smile in her eyes even before I tap his arm.

“Excuse me. I can take it from here.”

Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise and I’m glad that I wasn’t the only one oblivious in the room, but he steps back and graciously grants me his spot.

Natasha wraps her arms around my neck at the same time that I place my hands on her waist and pull her close to me. And we dance, I lead and she happily follows and I can certainly say that I’m completely drunk but not on alcohol, Natasha is a thousand times stronger than any scotch and I’m glad to be addicted to her.

“Everyone knows.” I murmur in her ear in a particular soft song where she rests her head on my shoulder and I hug her more openly.

“And it only took you two shots to realize that.”

I laugh and she looks up, her hands coming to grip my blazer which she uses to pull me into a kiss. At the first contact of her lips I literally feel like I can’t breathe and this sensation in my chest makes me want to never let go of her, but I settle for kissing her back and taking her bottom lip between my own and savoring her. No matter how many times I’ve gotten to do this, to kiss her, it still feels like the very first time I did and I feel lucky, unworthy but willing to take whatever she’s keen to give me.

When she pulls back with a smile on her lips and her hands on each side of my face I hug her tighter and curse every minute that I don’t get to be this close to her.

“Your present is not really a present.” She says as I feel her pulling out the little box from one of my pockets.

“I don’t mind.” She smiles shyly and shakes her head softly, but as soon as she looks at the floor I pull her face up with two fingers on her chin.

“It’s a necklace.” She says and I realize she’s suddenly feeling insecure.

“Ok.”

“It’s for me.”

She pulls it out and I’m speechless to see a _D_ hanging on the necklace. I take it from her hands and secure it around her neck. My initial comes to rest right between her breasts and I grace it with the tips of my fingers before I kiss her, deeply so.

I know what it means and she doesn’t need to say it in words, although I know she won’t either. But I’ve learnt that actions speak so much louder than words, especially with Natasha.

“This is the best gift I could ever get.” I whisper against her lips and holding her gaze.

“You haven’t opened your other gifts yet.”

“It doesn’t matter. No one can ever top this one.” I tap my initial on her chest and she runs her thumb on my lips. I understand that she doesn’t want to hear me say it either but I can always show her.

And I show her throughout the rest of the night, between her sheets and in a million different ways.


End file.
